


wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), sensitive, wilbur is a dickhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “what would you wish for, tech? for a man who has everything, not much, right?” wil asked expectantly./i have everything i need and more beside me, you’re right./ techno wanted to whisper, but decided against it. too weird, too forward.“um,”————————Wilbur X Techno. NON family AU.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Other(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 358





	wishes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first post on here, and i had so much fun writing it, it’s unreal. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy.

soft footsteps could be heard as two men walked along a dirt path. lamplight illuminated their features as they continued on their way along, the moon looking down upon them with greed. 

technos face was cold, just like his body as he tried to wrap the large mantle even closer around his body. he looked as if he was about to chide the other who was being quite talkative, but that was the opposite. 

the taller one, in the yellow sweater that was more like a highlighter in the darkness followed along with lighter steps than the king, a small smile on his face as he began to adjust his glasses, holding the lamp tightly by his side. 

“how are you?” wilbur asked, his diligent eyes shifted to technoblade. 

techno sighed himself and avoided the eye contact, blowing out a puff of air, the chill turning it into a cloud. 

he thought about the question for a moment, it lingering in the air before he answered hesitantly. 

“i’m okay.” he said simply. such a long wait for such a short answer, wilbur thought. “you know, i’ve never seen you as candor,” 

techno raised an eyebrow, before wilbur added. “about your emotions, anyway. about everything else, well..” he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, a breathy chuckle emitting from him. 

“what?” techno asked, shifting closer to wilbur. “am i really that straight forward about things differing from that?” he jabbed, smirking. “i try to keep away from sappy stuff all i can, you know. don’t want to burden anyone with it.” 

wilbur frowned, almost reaching a hand out and putting it on his friends shoulder. “you don’t have to feel like th-“

wilbur was cut off with a raise of technos hand, the pink haired man looking forward as he continued to walk to their destination. wilbur immediately shut his mouth. he didn’t want to take orders, he was usually the one giving them, but techno meant business. and he knew that. 

time passed as they walked and walked, wilbur piping in every now and then with cocky remarks and techno responding back with little enthusiasm. 

technos breath hitched as he looked over at wilbur, stealing glances that he knows he shouldn’t take. 

aphrodite sculpted wilbur well. the dimples when he smiled and the soft, fluffy hair that he imagined felt like clouds any time he would see the taller man run his hand through it haphazardly. 

he wishes to see wilbur again, even in part when they have finally left eachother. why was he thinking of this now, however? when they had all the time in the world, because every time he thought about that. his heart broke. then and now, still. 

he would use this time wisely, he thought. it’s the best decision, of course. techno bit his lip and looked away at the last second, wilbur turning his head towards him as they reached their destination. 

“we’re here!” will announced, smiling and placing the lantern down near a tree.

techno looked at the scene. 

lmanburg. wilbur and him came here for a reason, the small bench near the tree. it was much more peaceful than back home. techno was weary they would get caught here, and wilbur sensed that, grabbing technos hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

“you’re okay. we’re okay. it’s the dead of night, techno.” wilbur reminded, his voice hush. 

“loosen up a bit, why don’t you?” he said, and techno stared at him for a moment, returning the squeeze and letting go hesitantly, missing the touch already as he walks over to the bench and sits down, wilbur following suit. 

it was by the edge of a high cliff, and techno could see the moon from here. it still stared back at him, selene with her all knowing glare. 

wilbur leaned back, looking at it as well. “i’m glad we picked tonight of all nights. it’s very beautiful out, don’t you think, tech?” 

techno nodded, clearing his throat. 

wilbur almost frowned, sighing. “you know, we could wish on a star. would that make you happier?” 

techno snorted. “can you do that? i thought it was only with shootin’ stars, right?” 

wilbur rolled his eyes, his fingers creeping closer to technos ever so slightly. “we’re on a bit of a budget, yeah?” he jested, and this pulled a laugh from techno, his eyes lowering to wilburs. 

wilbur was already looking at him. he gulped. 

“what would you wish for, tech? for a man who has everything, not much, right?” 

*i have everything i need and more beside me, you’re right.* techno wanted to whisper, but decided against it. too weird, too forward. 

“i’m not sure. you first?” techno recommended awkwardly, but wilbur took the opportunity to talk. 

“i’m.. hm.” he thought for a moment, furrowing his brows as he seemed to be in deep concentration. 

“love. i want.. that. not- not fake love. or, platonic, as great as it is. i’ve experienced the wonders before, but i don’t think it’s worked out all too well.” wilbur whispered, and technos breaths came out uneven.

“wilbur.” techno said, nothing stern, or mean, but genuine. 

“your name on my lips is lovely, you know.” will said, finally releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

techno stiffened. and wilbur realized what he had said, shifting back uncomfortably with an indescribable look on his face. “fuck, i didn’t mean-“

techno looked away quickly, a blush forming on his face. “wil,” he said gently. “please. listen, i,” techno took a deep breath to calm himself. 

“you,” he gestured to wilbur, looking back. “you tore down every single wall i put up. i don’t know if i’m- if i’m grateful for it, or if i hate you for it, but, fuck, wil. it kills me, it absolutely kills me to know that someone has so much power over me.” he said gently, grabbing wilburs hand, intertwining their fingers with a look of desperation. 

“you.” he repeated, staring into his eyes, softening and sighing wistfully. 

“that’s all i want. that’s my wish. i want you and only you, can’t you understand that? i love you, wilbur. you’re all i’ve ever wanted. so /please/,” 

wilbur stared into his eyes just as longingly, bringing a freehand up to cradle technos face. 

“your wish is my command.” wilbur responded, smiling just as tender as his words. 

techno melted into his touch. “you’re a god, wilbur. i kneel at your altar.”

“i am just as much as a sinner as you.” wilbur closed the gap between them, placing a kiss on technoblades lips, it deepening quickly as techno pushed into it, tilting his head for a better angle as he adjusted himself on the bench. They were still in awkward positions, but this kiss couldn’t stop until both of them couldn’t breathe anymore. 

which did, sadly, eventually happen, and with that, they both caught their breath, wilbur faster than techno, taking the free time to nip at his neck teasingly. 

techno squeaked, falling back onto the smooth bench, wilbur straddling him. 

“just.. tell me if it’s too much, okay?” wilbur whispered, kissing technos neck again, undoing some of the chains holding his mantle around his shoulders.

“yes,” techno whined, and he didn’t know if it was in response for the pleasure he was feeling or from the thing wilbur said. He didn’t care, bucking his hips up into wilburs, bringing a hand up to wils head, pulling off his beanie and tangling his fingers into it. 

just as soft as he thought. he sighed, leaning his head back as wilbur pulled off of his neck, admiring technos body, laid out for him all pretty.

“you’re perfect.” wilbur said, throwing off his own sweater and getting rid of technos layers. 

“why do you wear this much, anyway? next time you hang out with me, be sure not to, kay?” wilbur whispered, staring at technos bare chest and grinding down on him, emitting whines from both, but mostly techno from all the teases.

“shh, it’s okay, baby. you’re being so good,” techno bucked his hips at the statement, moaning and grabbing onto wilburs shoulders. 

“please-“ techno begged, lifting his head only for it to fall back again. 

“please what, puppy? you have to be specific, okay?” 

techno pressed his lips together to prevent himself from saying something he shouldn’t have in this situation, and his voice shook while he spoke. “please, i just, i can’t,” 

wilbur nodded mercifully, raising his hips and taking off technos clothing, along with his own, letting both of their erections spring free. 

wilbur traced technos length with a slender finger. He was definitely as big as he expected, techno being the unit he was. Bigger in girth than wilbur, one hundred percent. 

Wilbur gave small kitten licks to the tip, taking most of the cock down in a few bobs of the head. Techno was in absolute bliss, throwing an arm over his eyes as he whined and squirmed, making noises that were so, so good for wilbur. 

that’s all he wanted to be. good for him, only him. only wilbur. that was the one thing on his mind right now.

wilbur, feeling techno twitch inside his mouth, pulled off, spit and pre running down his chin and some dripping onto his neck.

wilbur crawled over, positioning himself over techno, looking down. Technos eyes were closed tight, as he didn’t know how to react. 

wilbur ran his thumb over technos lips, causing them to open slightly, glancing at wilbur carefully. 

“baby, are you okay with this? i need you to say something.” wilbur said, tilting his head. 

“yes. more than okay, wilbur. i need you, i wanna be a good boy for you and make you feel good,” techno whined some more, biting his lip as he continued staring at the sight above him, wilburs hands rested on his chest to hold him up, hovering just over his tip.

wilbur nodded gratefully. he was glad techno was being obedient, of course. every good puppy needs a trainer. 

wilbur held his breath as he slowly eased himself down onto technos dick, both of them gasping as the pleasure hit them like a truck. 

fuck, did wilburs insides not hurt, though. he got adjusted, sitting there and panting for a minute, before gaining the strength to bounce at a moderate pace, their hands intertwining as their moans synced together. 

“fuck, you’re so good, techno. you’re doing great, great for me.” wilbur rambled, and techno held in a particularly loud moan at the praise.

“fff,,faster,, harder. please, need more,” techno begged, almost like an animal, bucking his hips up into wilbur with a moan. 

Wilbur complied, however, slaps of skin and loud ‘ah! ah! ah!’s could be heard from miles away with how loud they were being, but they didn’t care. there was only them in that moment. 

techno hit a certain spot in wilbur, making him arch his back and let out a sluttish moan, biting his lip. “fuck, right there.” wilbur begged, bending down and pressing his forehead to technos chest, who also let out small moans and grunts here and there, now mainly doing all of the work, slamming into wilburs prostate. 

“i’m so close, tech.” wilbur moaned, lewd sounds emitting from his mouth as he sat back up, rolling his eyes back and releasing all over technos chest, and some of his own stomach. 

however, techno, driven by lust and eager for release, continued thrusting. Not hard, but gentle as he rubbed circles into wilburs hips and thighs, which he found oh so pretty, how he wanted to fuck them, but that was for another time. 

techno jerked, gasping for air as he released into wilbur, the latter falling into his arms and lazily lifting up his hips, cum spilling into his inner thighs. 

“i love you. i wasn’t joking,” techno whispered “and i’m sorry.”

wilbur ran a hand through technos hair, petting him. “it’s okay. i love you, you did so well.” wilbur praised, kissing his forehead. 

“mmphehehehe,” techno giggled, burying his face in wilburs neck.


End file.
